Genei Ryodan Jalan Jalan ke Yogyakarta!
by HiminaChanTteba
Summary: Sosok anak kecil misterius muncul tiba-tiba, menaruh anggota Genei Ryodan ke ... Yogyakarta? Ikutilah kisah Kuroro dkk menjelajahi Yogyakarta, dan mencari tau siapakah anak kecil misterius itu.
1. Chapter 1

Himi : Yo minna samaaa XD Himi si gila kembali lagi dengan fanfic berjudul "Genei Ryodan Jalan-Jalan ke Yogyakarta"!

Machi : Hunter x Hunter bukan milik Himi.

Hisoka : Jika iya, aku dan Machi MUNGKIN SAJA menikah X3

Machi : -_-

Himi : Tanpa hip do bee da (?), ayo kita mulai ceritanya XD

* * *

Genei Ryodan Jalan-Jalan ke Yogyakarta!

Chapter 1 ; Yogyakarta?

Malam hari itu, seorang sosok anak kecil dengan pakaian berjubah, memakai kacamata hitam tebal, memiliki sepasang telinga kucing dan membawa tongkat panjang muncul. Dilihat dari tingginya, sepertinya umurnya sekitar 10-13 tahun. Anak itu tersenyum bagaikan Chesire Cat di Alice in Wonderland.

'_Aku mau bersenang-senang sedikit disini, hehehe ~' _, gumam anak kecil misterius itu. Anak itu, yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di sebuah atap gedung, melompat ke atap lainnya.

* * *

Esok harinya, di markas Genei Ryodan...

Kuroro sedang bosen. Genei Ryodan baru saja mencuri sebuah museum, dan sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat. Kuroro memandang sekelilingnya. Machi lagi mencoba menghindari Hisoka, Shalnark main yoyo, Phinx dan Nobunaga main suit, Feitan sedang duduk-duduk aja, Pakunoda lagi membersihkan pistolnya, dan Shizuku sedang baca buku.

_Bagus, kagak ada yang seru_, gerutu Kuroro dalam hati. _Semoga ada sesuatu yang seru muncul ..._

Di sisi lain... Penampakan anak misterius itu muncul di belakang Kuroro. Anehnya, tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan anak itu, padahal anak itu sama sekali tidak menggunakan zetsu.

"Mau sesuatu seru?" tanya anak itu kepada Kuroro. Serentak, begitu Kuroro mendengar suara anak itu, seluruh anggota Genei Ryodan menatap kepada anak misterius tersebut.

"Kau siapa?" Kuroro berseru sambil mempersiapkan stance bertarungnya, diikuti anggota Genei Ryodan yang lain.

Anak misterius itu tersenyum aneh. "Jika ingin sesuatu yang seru, fufufu~ Kukirim kau ke tempat dimana kau bisa bersenang-senang~"

"Hah?" Kuroro tampak bingung.

Bukannya menjawab, anak itu mengayunkan tongkatnya. Seketika, muncullah portal besar di langit-langit markas, dan sebelum Kuroro dan anggota Genei Ryodan yang lain berkata, mereka sudah masuk ke dalam portal tersebut.

"Selamat bersenang-senang~" Anak itu melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

"Ugh...," Kuroro mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia melihat sekeliling. Ada banyak becak, suasana ramai.

"Danchou, kita ada di mana?" tanya Shalnark, yang ternyata berada di sebelah Kuroro.

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entah, biar aku tanya orang-orang sekitar," katanya sambil mendekati seorang bapak-bapak di sekitarnya. Tanpa basa basi, ia bertanya, "Pak, ini dimana ya?"

"Ini di Yogyakarta," jawab bapak itu.

"Yogyakarta?"

* * *

Wah... Sorry pendek ya... Himi selalu bikin chapter 1 pendek! Selanjutnya panjang kok!

Himi gak yakin bisa update cepat, maaf ya kalau nanti Himi updatenya lama DX

Anak kecil itu OC, dan akan dipekernalkan lebih lanjut di beberapa chapter selanjutnya. Dan, aku bakal post gambar anak kecil itu di deviantart, kalau sempet...

Terima kasih, Himi, seperti biasa, minta review! xD

Oh iya, maaf belum ada humornya. Chapter selanjutnya bakal kocak, Himi janji! DaN...sepertinya ini prologue deh... Ehehehe


	2. Pencarian OC

Maaf aku belum update sama sekali. Rencananya, lebaran kemarin aku mau update, soalnya kebetulan aku Kristen aku gak mudik, tapi waktu buka laptop aku malah keasyikan buka yang lain *nyengir*

Nah, aku baca ulang cerita ini...dan aku sadar, aku lupa nulis sesuatu...Yakni, penerimaan OC~ DX

Penerimaan OC

- OC yang menjadi tukang gudeg

(gender apa aja, menjadi tukang gudeg :3)

- OC yang menjadi petani

(gender harus laki-laki)

- OC yang menjadi istri petani

(jelasnya perempuan)

- OC penjual batik

(gender bebas)

Nah, jika kalian ingin OC kalian dimasukan ke fic ini, silahkan tulis di review. Tiap chapter nanti aku akan mencari OC, dan OC-nya adalah OC milik kalian (jika terpilih). Aku memilihnya bukan berdasarkan siapa cepat dia dapat (?), tapi berdasarkan keunikannya :D

Formulir(?)nya:

Nama OC :

Pilih : A. OC tukang gudeg

B. OC petani

C. OC istri petani

D. OC penjual batik

Ciri-ciri : (penjelasan tentang OC, seperti rambut mata tinggi dll)

Sifat OC :

Jika ada pertanyaan, tolong PM ke account Alicia Blue XD soalnya aku lebih sering ngebajak account teman daripada buka account sendiri.

Sekian~


	3. Chapter 2

_**Saya minta maaf sungguh-sungguh baru update ini fic sekarang ==**_

_**SMP...ternyata...JAUH LEBIH MENYAKITKAN DARI SD! W(OAO W) Himi tak menyangka! Himi kira SMP setidaknya masih bisa guling-guling di kasur selama 5 jam, ternyata TIDAK DX**_

_**Dan sekarang kebetulan sempat, harus update!**_

_**Disclaimer : Sampai Himi berhenti membenci Killua Zoldyck alias Kill-jerk, sampai Ameriya7 bisa terbang ke Jakarta pake sayap (?), pokoknya Himi BUKAN PEMILIK HUNTER X HUNTER, bukan juga pemiliki Yogyakarta, karena...=w=)/ ya gitu lah!**_

_**Dan yang kasih OC CUMA 2 ORANG!? TIDAKK QAQ *horror scream* **_

_**Tapi gak apa-apa deh, makasih ya mau insert OC kalian ~ X3\**_

_**Sankyu Hana-tachi dan Auryna**_

_**Dan anggap saja semua anggota Genei Ryodan masih hidup dan sudah ada Kalluto =w=**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 ; Keliling Yogyakarta Part Feitan Kalluto**_

"Shalnark, Yogyakarta itu apa ya?" tanya Kuroro. Oke, sip, menjadi ketua yang tidak tau tentang dunia luar...

Shalnark menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tau, Danchou."

Kuroro menunjukkan wajah 'bertapa-tapi-Cuma-mikir-gak-bener' nya. "Hm...aku butuh peta!"

"Ehh, Danchou, entah dari mana, tiba-tiba ada sebuah peta di dalem payungku," kata Feitan tiba-tiba sambil memberikan Kuroro sebuah peta. Dan di dalam peta itu terdapat sebuah kertas yang ditulis : _For Kuroro-Danchou only._

Kuroro segera melototi peta itu, meresapinya, membacanya dengan teliti, eahhh... setelah itu, segera ia ambil kertas yang bertulisan untuknya, dan isinya tulisan yang tak begitu rapi tertulis:

_Selamat datang di Yogyakarta._

_Menurut info yang aku dengar dari Tante Wiki (credit for Ameriya7 for inspiration),, Yogyakarta adalah salah satu kota besar di Pulau Jawa yang merupakan ibukota dan pusat pemerintahan Daerah Istimewa Yogyakarta, dan sekaligus tempat kedudukan bagi Sultan Yogyakarta dan Adipati Pakualam._

_Salah satu kecamatan di Yogyakarta, yaitu__Kotagede__pernah menjadi pusat__Kesultanan Mataram__antara__1575__-__1640__. Keraton (Istana) yang masih berfungsi dalam arti yang sesungguhnya adalah Karaton Ngayogyakarta dan Puro Pakualaman, yang merupakan pecahan dari__Mataram__._

_Dan aku beri kamu peta untuk berjalan-jalan di kota ini~ _

_Jika kamu ingin info lebih lanjut, aku sudah sediakan HP blackberry torch 2 di pocket anggota Genei Ryodan masing masing X3 (_AN : kalau i-Phone sama Samsung kebagusan nanti…)

_Sayonara! Salam,_

_Anak-Misterius-Gak-Jelas_

"Ngaku lu, bahwa lu tuh emang GAK JELAS!" gerutu Kuroro. "Woy, lu lu pada! Coba buka saku celana/rok kalian!" #oke, anggap aja semua genei ryodan celana dan roknya ada saku ==v#

"Heh? Apaan nih? Blackberry?" Tanya Machi sambil membaca tulisan di benda tersebut.

"Tugas kalian adalah," jelas Kuroro, "mengelilingi kota Yogyakarta dan mengoleksi informasi, dan kalau bisa kalian temuka anak kecil sialan itu! SIAP GERAK!" #whut

Semua anggota dalam posisi siap.

"Aku sudah membagi kelompok," kata Kuroro, "dan kelompoknya adalah Feitan Kalluto, Shalnark Shizuku, Uvogin Kortopi, Franklin Bolonenov, Nobunaga Phinx, Machi Pakunoda #maaf HisoMachi fans, aku merasa bingung nulis HisoMachi moments OAO#, Hisoka sendiri dan aku sendiri. MAJU JALAN!"

Dan tanpa proprekpok eh salah, do re do lagi, semua langsung berjalan…

* * *

_Aku tau kalluto cowok, tapi dia disini cewek ya =w= ..maaf Himi itu kurang ajar banget ngancurin plot cerita._

"Oke, pertama kita ngapain?"Tanya Feitan sambil memain-mainkan BBnya, walau sebenernya dia gak ngerti dia itu sendiri ngapain.

Kalluto tidak membalas, hanya memikirkan sesuatu…

…. Hening …

"_HEYYY~~~~ SEXY LADYY! This is OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!_" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang, yang keluar dari TV (?).

Feitan dan Kalluto kaget, melihat sumber suara tersebut. Oh, ternyata sebuah warung toh, yang jual adalah seorang gadis.

Gadis itu melihat Feitan dan Kalluto. "Hallo adik-adik manis, mau beli gudeg? Nama saya Ryn!"

"ADIK!?" geram Feitan. "ADIK LU BILANG!?"

Tanpa aba-aba, segera Feitan serbu pedagagang gudeg tersebut yang bernama Ryn itu.

Kalluto segera narik Feitan. "HEH! SINTING LO! Jangan nyerang dia, BUNUH DIA DONG!"

"Eh elu yang lebih sinting! KITA DISINI BUAT NYARI INFO! Dilarang bunuh sama Danchou!" balas Feitan.

Dan terjadi perang seperti perang Leo-Pika versi Fei-Kallu. Setelah perang selesai, keduanya mulutnya udah berbusa dan gak tau lagi mau ngapain.

"Beli gudeg aja deh," kata Feitan, walau dia sebenernya gak tau gudeg itu apaan, "berapa mbak?"

Si Ryn ternyata sedang asik nari gangnam style…

"WOY! JUALAN GUDEG ORANGNYA BUDEG!" gerutu Feitan.

Ryn yang kaget, langsung menatap Feitan. "Mau beli gudeg!?"

"IYA! BELI DUA! HARGA BERAPA!?" ancam Feitan sambil siapin payungnya. Hening…

Orang-orang sekitar yang melihat Feitan mengancam dengan PAYUNG, yang kelihatan bodoh sekali bagi mereka, langsung tertawa.

"Ngancem jangan pake payung!" seseorang berkata.

Karena udah stress gak bener, Feitan marah dan…orang-orang di tempat warung gudeg itu K.O (minus Kalluto)…

* * *

KOK KAYAKNYA GARING BANGET SIHHH! *stress*

Gara-gara besok ulangan PKN dan Fisika kali ya, aku gak bisa bikin bagus!?

Maaf banget readers ;w; Himi emang payah. Ryn-chan jg maaf, kalau misalnya Ryn yang jualan gudeg tidak seperti dugaan Ryn adegannya.. maaf (_ _")

Himi sungguh minta maaf ;A; dan buat OC-nya hana, bakal muncul di chapter kedua.

Special buat Ryn, di chapter selanjutnya OCmu muncul lagi deh, kasih tau ya sifatnya Ryn gmn … supaya aku gak salah bikin

PREVIEW : Mau lihat Hisoka nari gangnam style sama iwak peyek bareng cewek-cewek yogya? Found out in the next chapter!

Mohon review, tapi kalau kritik kemungkinan besar Himi bisa nangis deras gara-gara udah besok ulangan mana di kritik lagi… #digampar..

Maaf QwQ Himi egois ya?


End file.
